


A Really Bad, Horrible, Just Plain Awful Day

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad days happen to everyone, but it seems someone forget to give Kaiba Seto that particular memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Bad, Horrible, Just Plain Awful Day

Seto Kaiba does not want to get out of bed.

Yesterday everything had gone wrong, stocks had suffered, his brother had gotten in a massive argument and then spent the night out of the house, his car had gotten a flat in the pouring rain and as if that wasn’t bad enough, the newspapers had decided to declare his orientation to all of Japan.

To say he was livid was an understatement.

And while staying in bed solved none of these issues, it did mean delaying them significantly, staying warm, and fending off the cold that had been threatening for days before he had gotten soaked and cold all the day before.

It also meant he wouldn’t have to deal with the drunken love confession he had made to his old high school rival towards the end of the evening in a bout of idiotic sentimentality.

Groaning, he buries his face under his pillow and curls up tighter, trying to block out what light broke through his curtains from outside. Of course. Today would just have to be lovely, after the hell that was yesterday’s weather. He snorts derisively With exaggerated reluctance, he peers out from under the covers, hearing the tell-tale beeping of his phone letting him know he has a message. Maybe even Mokuba calling to apologize.

Fat chance, his brother had grown as stubborn as he had been at that age.

Picking up the phone, he pulls it into his nest of blankets and pillows, and goes through the prompts and passwords, and puts the phone to his ear while fully expecting his brother to tell him just what he thought of the news reports.

“Uh. Hey Kaiba.” Seto tenses, eyes fluttering wide in surprise as the familiar voice registers. Oh god.

“I know you’re prolly’ upset still, and I hope that you really meant what you said, drunk or not.” Sitting up in his bed, he lets the blankets tumble down uselessly, a flicker of hope warming his chest.

“Because if you did, I. I’d like to give this a try, ya’know? I’ve liked you a long time. So. Call me sometime, we’ll go out or something.” Seto chuckles softly, hearing the awkward shyness that permeates the blonde’s voice.

“Anyhow, I know it’s late, but better late than never. Happy Birthday, Seto.”

Staring down at the phone, Seto knows the smile on his face must look ridiculous, but he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
